


Under the Stars

by Shatterpath



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beginning for Sara and Sofia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

"So, we've both got lousy taste in men."

That was how it started.

Depressed over the general foibles of men and their failings, wearied by the hurtful politics of the arrogant lordling that ran our work lives, we'd found ourselves drawn together.

The desert was our haven, an eternity and worlds away from the outside world, the borrowed work truck our island in a sea of sand. Side by side, denting the gleaming black hood, we watched the stars glitter in a language we understood then. Full of cheap beer and the most exquisitely delicious Mexican food she'd dragged me what seemed like halfway to Reno for, it was the perfect set up.

Not that either of us had a clue.

"Yeah, but doesn't every girl go through that?"

Laughing loudly in the dark, she snorted in sarcastic mockery of us both. "A lifetime worth?"

I had no comeback, except to enjoy the night and her warmth in the strange desert chill.

"Maybe we've been looking to the wrong men."

All I got for that was an askance look, making me shrug awkwardly against the windshield.

"Maybe men in general?"

Now, there was a loaded comment, and I tried to process what the hell my mouth had just dropped, while her eyes regarded me, night-dark. With a lithe twist of muscles, curves and swagger, she was perched on her side, the Denali groaning protest, the stars glittering on glass and her wise eyes.

"Maybe men in general," she mused thoughtfully, her smirk quite clear on all wavelengths. Flummoxed, I remained silent, caught in the starry trap, my common sense far away. "Are you telling me I was focused on the wrong devilishly attractive, nerdy CSI?"

Hello? Brain? Are you there?

Later, she would tell me that I actually gawked, mouth open like a pissed-off bass on the end of the line. I only remember making a face at her, the way little boys will do when faced with the concept of 'cooties'. Then she chuckled, a low, throaty sound that made me think of lionesses in the dark, hungry.

"Tell you what, scientist," she teased, and I couldn't look away. "How about an experiment?"

"Oh… okay."

Yes, this is me, acting like an idiot. Not my best Captain Obvious moment. Leaning in close, suffocating, overwhelmingly close, she whispered in a voice that would have made me dance in fire.

"Close your eyes."

Lamb to the slaughter, I did as she bid, the stars and her blazingly eyes blotted out by the thin layer of tissues that was my safety now.

The breeze changed, grew warm and focused on my mouth, smelling of salsa and cheap beer and good health.

She was going to kiss me.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fulfillment of a wish neither of understood at the time. Don't know, don't care.

It was a brush, silky and totally foreign.

I'd been kissed before, obviously, but from that first intimate smell of her breath, this was different. Never kissed another girl, so I dunno if it's her or girls in general.

Books wax poetic on the merits of a woman's physical softness, the silky slide of mouths and rounded curves. I'll leave it to the authors, because I haven't the words to describe the feel, the scent, the sound of her mouth barely brushing mine.

Trying to look back at that incandescent moment, I think she made some tiny sound that my addled brain took as encouragement. I lifted my dizzy skull from the body-warm glass, wondering what other noises she'd make, what that satin and rose petal mouth would really feel like. Still mostly chaste, lips parted only enough to breathe one another, we touched. Her pelvis leaned heavily against my hip, her gorgeous curves nestled into my side, the muscles of that supporting arm quivered beside my head, I could sense it. The other supported her weight where she loomed over me, the tickling ends of that luxurious mane draping over my face and throat.

Heaven.

Truly, it's a blur, but the experiment ended up with me gripping her close enough to leave bruises on that fair skin, mouth open and hungry, utterly lost in her.

I'd been kissed, but never by her.

There have been innumerable experiments since that fateful night under the stars, where I found the places that reduce her to incoherency, make her scream for mercy and find religion. Never impressed by my libido, she has turned me animal and desperate more times than I could count. Only now do I understand all that poetry and drama that humankind has immortalized over the ages.

In her I have found passion and drive and love and fun and fire. In her I have found family, and a way to become more than I was, both alone and with her. In her I have found my future.

We giggled hysterically, trying to explain the dents in the hood of the work truck, that she ended buying in a grand, romantic gesture that would have annoyed the hell out of me in anyone else.

We return to our haven between the engine and the stars as often as we can.

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's note: 5-5-06) So, ariestess got a request via live journal, in the last weekish. The only part I could remember, was that there was a request for the work SUVs in the desert, and I think, smut. Now, I just finished a scary, brutal week of work. Starting at 550 am, a 6 hour shift, a 2.5 (approximately) break, and a 4 hour shift. Needless to say, yesterday, my forth day of this, I was loopy as hell. The muses had been quiet all week… until yesterday. Sara was obsessed with the car hood under the stars, and don't let is ever be said that I'm not a slave to the muses! In the shower, the images grew strong enough, that I knew my sleep would be shortened. What you've read, is all that I could recover from the images. There was more, but they eluded me when I put my hands on the keyboard. Regardless, I'm quite pleased with this, as it was pounded out in less than an hour, between about 8 and 9 pm, 5-4-06. Happy trails.


End file.
